


The herpes of arts and crafts

by Kaijuchick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuchick/pseuds/Kaijuchick
Summary: Steve and Darcy are having a prank war, the latest prank involves glitter. Steve is not amused but Brock certainly is.*I have no idea where this is going. You have been warned*





	The herpes of arts and crafts

**Author's Note:**

> This is stress relief writing, take nothing seriously my friends!

Darcy skipped into the lab, unicorn bag over her shoulder and food in hand. She was on a mission to fetch sustenance for her sweet little Science! bunny, Jane. She had left the lab at a decent time the day before, she deserved a reward of Mexican food from the restaurant a little ways from the SHEILD facility they were working in.

She didn't expect to run into Steve. Steve, flanked by strike team alpha. They were all either snickering or trying to hide their amusement at the glitter covered super soldier. 

Except for Commander Yummy.  He wasn't even trying to hide his amusement at the patriotic glitter.  His wide smile turned wicked as his gaze landed on her and swept over her curvy figure, lingering on her mouth before he made eye contact and licked his lips.  Ugh, the fantasies she's had about that stupid mouth.

"Hey Steve, that's a good look for you." Darcy said with a wide smile on her face, ignoring the blush trying to creep up on her. "By the way, good luck getting that out of your hair. Glitter is like the herpes or arts and crafts."

"The locker room should be off limits." Steve glared. The severity of it cut by red, white, and blue sparkles falling from his hair as he shifted to what was meant to be an intimidating stance.

Darcy just shrugged, "Coffee should've been off limits. That didnt stop you from putting cayenne pepper in the entire bag. Have you ever seen this lab when we don't have caffeine? Jane goes from sweet Science! bunny to Monty Python killer rabbit. Killer rabbits shouldn't have access to portal opening science."

"Its true" Jane piped up from behind the towering wall of SHEILD muscle "Thor made me go home. The glitter was just Darcy's vengeance, mine is coming." She glared over her computer at Steve.

He shifted nervously, "I will get you back for this." he fast walked out of the lab with most of the strike team following after and high fiving Darcy, a couple even mock bowed as they passed her into the hall.

The scary sexy one remained, leaning on the edge of her desk with his arms crossed over his chest and a huge smile on his face. "I haven't laughed that hard in a while. Let me take you out to dinner."

Darcy couldn't remember his name, she usually got lost staring at some muscular part of him when he was around. Now all she could do was stare at him, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a fish with no sound coming out.

He stood straight and moved into her personal space, two fingers under her chin lifting her blushing face to look him in the eyes as he smirked down at her, "I'll meet you here at five, princess."

Her response was a nod as her face flushed impossibly redder before he released her and walked out of the lab with his murder thighs and her dignity.

Jane walked over and took the food from Darcy before it could fall. "Did you just agree to a date with Brock Rumlow? Because I totally ship it."

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for telling me his name. I usually just think of him as Commander Yummy."

They both laughed as they unpacked their food.

***

A few hours later, Darcy was finishing entering Jane's data as a shadow fell across her desk from behind her.  "Come on princess, it's time to go."

"I'm an adult, I can tell time.  Its Jane that never wants to leave the lab." She snorted in reply.

His breath ghosted over her ear, making her freeze as goose bumps moved down her arms. "I need an adequate amount of time to sweep you off your feet." His voice was low and gruff in her ear.  His hands on her shoulders, rubbing circles into base of her neck and turning her to jelly.  "Turn off the computer and get your bag."  He pulled away from her to wait by the door.

Darcy had to force herself to go at a normal speed and not scramble to shut down the computer.  She didnt want to seem to eager.  "Alright, where to Rambo?"


End file.
